Corazón por corazón
by Sukklafer
Summary: Oneshot: Si tenía que robar lo que quería, lo robaría. Ginny/Harry


**Corazón por corazón**

¿Qué tengo? Esto es lo que pasa por mi mente al descubrir tu mirada fija en mí. ¿Acaso ahora te parezco más bonita? ¿Acaso ahora llamo tu atención? Después de todo, nunca antes habías posado tu mirada en mí, nunca antes me habías notado. Era una especie de fantasma oculto entre las sombras, cuyo único pasatiempo reconfortante era mirarte a la distancia, esperando que tomaras mi mano y me sacaras de ahí.

Te sonrío con dulzura y tú te relajas, rio ante ese gesto que te hace ver tan tierno… A veces puedes ser muy ingenuo. Te pregunto cómo has estado, tú respondes bien, regalándome por vez primera un poco de luz con tu sonrisa, pero eso no es suficiente, no ahora, no para mí.

Me acerco lentamente a ti. Observo por el gran ventanal de tu habitación la Luna, que con su luz alumbra el lugar y arranca hermosos destellos de la hoja metálica que llevo en mano. Vuelvo a verte.

Doy otro paso y otro, los cuales resuenan en el lugar. Empiezas a inquietarte, sé que no me quieres ahí, pero me importa más lo que yo quiero y sólo tú me lo puedes dar.

Estoy cansada del silencio tan abrumador, por lo que me animo a iniciar una conversación, que poco a poco se convierte en un monólogo, ya que tú no pareces interesado en mantener un diálogo.

Te confieso mi sentir, todas las sensaciones que me provocas con solo pasar frente a mí. Te digo cuánto anhelo un poco de tu cariño, te digo cuánto te amo.

La sorpresa se puede leer en tu rostro. Entre balbuceos me dices que jamás imaginaste que yo pudiera sentirme así. Naturalmente, yo no me sorprendo por tu respuesta.

Termino con la distancia que nos separa. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, te beso en cada mejilla con todo el amor que había tenido encerrado y ahora dejo salir por ti. Me separo unos centímetros y después me dirijo a tus labios. Son suaves y dulces, tal como siempre me los había imaginado. Respondes al beso y todo me parece posible… Incluso que me quieras.

Tras un par de minutos me detengo y doy un paso hacia atrás.

Busco con desesperación e ilusión algo especial en tus ojos, un poco de cariño, pero no veo nada, no hay amor, ahí no hay amor.

Entonces sé que todo acabó. Dejo de ser la pequeña e indefensa presa para volverme el depredador en busca de su comida.

Mi dulce sonrisa se torna maliciosa. Vuelvo a besarte, esta vez tratando de expulsar y vaciar mi cuerpo de cualquier sentimiento que me estorbe. Lo logro sin hacer un gran esfuerzo, pues entre el amor y el odio existe una línea fina que traspaso momentáneamente. Me aparto de ti definitivamente. Te había dado una oportunidad, pero la habías rechazado. Si tenía que robar lo que quería, lo robaría.

Me coloco detrás de ti, meditando mis siguientes palabras. Mis labios se abren para decirte que esta será la última que te moleste, que no tendrás que preocuparte por el hecho de que hieran tu corazón, porque a partir de esta noche, yo cuidaré de él y no dejaré que lo lastimen.

Te pido perdón por lo que voy a hacer y a la vez te pido que entiendas que necesito hacerlo, por mi bien.

Rodeo tu cuello con mi brazo. El pánico se apodera de ti, intentas escapar, pero el terror te tiene paralizado. Intentas gritar, pero te pido que no lo hagas, que no te haré sufrir más de lo necesario, que estaré a tu lado.

Veo lágrimas cristalizar tus ojos y doy el primer golpe. La navaja se clava con facilidad en tu cuerpo, hago un corte profundo y largo. Retiro la hoja metálica de tu herida, por la cual empieza a brotar el líquido de la vida de manera abundante. Llevas tus manos a la herida, como si intentaras parar el líquido carmesí que cae formando grandes charcos en el piso. Comienzas a tambalearte. Ayudo a tus manos, que se vuelven cada vez más torpes, a contener un poco la hemorragia, llenándome del líquido. Cuando ya no puedes permanecer en pie, te ayudo a recostarte en tu cama mientras te pido disculpas por el corte tan exagerado, me sonríes torpemente y dices que no hay problema.

No quiero alargar tu sufrimiento, por lo que no dudo al hacer mi siguiente movimiento.

Por fin me permites ver lo que deseaba que me regalaras, frente a mí está lo que tanto deseaba y quería. Como si fuera una experta, separo mi tesoro de tu ser y lo acojo entre mis manos, mientras lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro y caen en el tuyo. Observo con detenimiento tu cara, se ve llena de paz y tranquilidad, parece que estás profundamente dormido y que estás soñando. Rio a carcajada limpia, pues tu rostro angelical hace un gran contraste con el escenario en general. Tus manos se encuentran cubiertas de sangre, la cama se ha teñido de rojo, la habitación está adornada con preciosos charcos, algunas gotas y un río del mismo color que desprenden un brillo especial gracias a la luz de la madre de la noche. Yo misma estoy bañada en el líquido escarlata que brotó de tu cuerpo, pero no me siento mal, tampoco feliz ni triste. Sigo siendo un fantasma, ahora con un secreto, oculto entre las sombras del manto nocturno que es el único testigo de mi crimen.

Lanzo al otro extremo de la habitación la fina hoja plateada por la que aún escurren rubíes.

Me acomodo al lado de tu cuerpo y nos cubro con una sábana. Te brazo con fuerza con uno de mis brazos, mientras que en el otro mantengo aferrado mi botín.

Suelto en un susurro mis últimas palabras del día: Tú te llevaste mi corazón para destruirlo, dejando un agujero en mi pecho. Yo me robé el tuyo para cuidarlo y dejé mi amor en su lugar… Ojo por ojo, diente por diente y corazón por corazón, tú te llevas la mejor parte, mi amado Harry.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, originalmente este fue un cuento para mi tarea de Lenguaje, pero después me pregunté ¿Pero qué rayos? Voy a modificarle un poquito y la subo y he aquí, mi adaptación para que fuera un Ginny/Harry.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, toda crítica (positiva o negativa-prefiero decirle constructiva) es bien recibida siempre y cuando este hecha con RESPETO.**

**Los quiero mucho. Fehr.**

**PD. Si alguien lee la otra historia, sigo trabajando en ella, pero he tenido unas complicaciones, mas insisto, pronto continuaré.**


End file.
